Team the Pedophiles
18Jan2020 * K4H-L33 spends his morning watching Vari prepare for the day. ** Vari is always up two hour before and prepares his grenade for the day ** Sometime K4H-L33 watches top 40 youtubers as part of her human research at 0300 * Lance double checks his homework every morning ** This particular morning he Spoogles “what if a ship knows your name” and “can a ship know your name” ** He discovers VA1 existed and was in use for over 200 years. VA2 was short lived for one year and VA3 is there current active assistant. * K.ducote has logged in * L.coulson has logged in * V.demutasri has logged in * J.Schmegmoist has logged in ** They learn the glorious history of Felix and the Governance of Ka. ** K4H-L33 does her own research on Felix and discovers a forum. *** http://d-e-a.boards.net/ *** The forum contradicts every written history IN-GRS has on Felix *** Professor Amethyst dismisses the case as Spoogle is an unreliable source. ** Ka’s history does not match up to Vari’s memory as a child. * F.Areneidae has logged in. ** He’s late. ** Filch ask if the landing was peaceful, then why was there a war. *** Prof. Amethyst replies that our Captain did what was right for Earth 1 to persevere. * All contradictions brought up are quickly dismissed as ignorance. * Class is dismissed. There is a 30 min break before Mission 3. * In the forum, K4H-L33 is interested by the name Ar’go Daylon. The surname Daylon is close to that of Lieutenant Meredith Daelin * She approached the Lieutenant about the resemblance but tell her she never gave it much thought. ** She continues her search in the library researching the genealogy of Daylon and Daelin and finds a slip in the pages acting as a bookmark: DOC04 * Vari and Filch talk about the war in Valkaura 13 years ago. Amethyst assured Vari that the city was not only harboring a criminal, but they were all in on it. ** Vari disagrees and takes his frustration out with the Guidance Counselor. ** She tells him to repeat “My uncle was a rebel leader and that’s OK. I am not a product of my family.” * START MISSION 3 * Jud, K4H-L33, Lance, Vari and FIlch enter a snowy field alongside Cassidy and her team. ** Their goal is to get the entire team to the other side of the field and capture the flag. Each member must be touching the flag for a successful mission. * 5 Turrets stand in their way. A ship stands untouched in the far left. * Both teams push forward in the difficult terrain, vowing to help each other and to not attack one another. * All but one turret stands by the end of the difficult journey. Cassidy’s team rushes forward and leaves Lance and company to take care of the last turret. ** Jud finds a Tactical lance and ring of sustenance in a nearby tent. ** He also doubles back for the ship. K4H-L33 follows *** Upon initial startup, VA1 can be heard in the cabin saying she only has time for one question. **** K4H-L33 ask what’s a better point of contact: she answers The Forums. * With the speed of the ship, and some steel wire ropes, Lance’s team was able to avoid the icy terrain and capture the flag just one step before Cassidy and her crew. It was a three point landing. * They earn themselves a badge? and 8000 Credit collectively. * It will soon be the Spring Open House followed by the Spring Formal. * Cassidy asked Jud to the dance.